


Fire and Ice

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Sokka left the Fire Nation one year ago, promising to return to Zuko as soon as he could. After he stopped sending letters, Zuko got worried and eventually, he lost hope that Sokka would ever return. Until he does.





	1. Chapter 1

"Zuko, I can't stay. I have to go back and help my tribe," Sokka said softly, running his hand along my face.

 

"Why? I need you here, with me." I felt as if my heart was being torn from my chest.

 

"I have to help my people. It is my duty to help them as it is your duty to help yours," Sokka answered. "I just have to make sure everything is okay and then I will come back to you, I promise."

 

"But how long will it take? A month? A year? I almost lost you once, I can't do that again," I said, looking deep into Sokka's eyes, eyes as blue as the ocean he called home.

 

"I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will come back. I will always come back to you," Sokka said, giving me a kiss. "I have to go, Aang and Katara are leaving. I'll see you soon."

 

And with that, Sokka turned and left the Fire Nation. And me.

 

Sokka had promised to send a message at least once a month. But after the message that told me he had gotten to the Water Tribe, he hadn't sent any more.

 

Aang had come to the Fire Nation a few times since Sokka had left, on Avatar business, but every time I asked about Sokka, he would just mutter something about Sokka being busy and everything being fine, and change the subject.

 

Sokka has been gone for almost a year and I haven't heard from him. But today, today feel different.

 

"Fire Lord Zuko, you have a message. From the Southern Water Tribe," a servant said, holding an envelope in his hand.

 

I looked up from the map I was looking at on the table in front of me and took the envelope from him.

 

"Let's take a break for lunch," I said, seeing Sokka's distinctive scrawl on the front of the envelope.

 

And with that I turned and ran for my room. As soon as I entered the room I tore open the envelope and devoured Sokka's words like a starving man.

_Zuzu,_

_I'm sorry I haven't sent you a message sooner, but something big came up and I had to stay here at the South Pole. I'll explain everything when I get back._

_I'll be home soon._

_I love you,_

_Sokka_

 

I smiled to myself. Sokka was coming home! I had been waiting for this day for a year and it was finally happening.

 

"Sari!" I called to the maid in the hall.

 

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked.

 

"Sokka's coming home. Make sure his room is ready," I said.

 

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko. And congratulations," she said, curtsying and leaving the room.

 

As soon as I left the room, my face broke out in an idiotic grin. Sokka was coming home!


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went by in a blur, all my thoughts on Sokka.

 

At the end of the week, a servant woke me up in the middle of the night.

 

"What?" I snapped, rubbing my eyes.

 

"Lord Zuko, Sokka has arrived. You wished to know the moment he arrived," the servant said.

 

"Sokka's here?" I asked, jumping from the bed.

 

"Yes sire, he's waiting in the throne room."

 

I flew from my room and ran to the throne room. Right before I entered the room I stopped to compose myself. The whole week I had been so excited to see Sokka again, but now that he was on the other side of the door, I was nervous.

 

Finally, I worked up the courage to enter the room.

 

Sokka looked bone-tired, which was to be expected, as he had just come from the South Pole. What I hadn't expected was that he would look so pale and gaunt.

 

I quickly crossed the room to where Sokka was standing. "Sokka, are you okay?" I asked, coming to stand next to him.

 

"I'm fine Zuzu. This past year has been hard on me, is all," Sokka said, leaning into me. "I've missed you Zuzu."

 

"I missed you too Sokka," I said, wrapping my arms around Sokka. "When you never sent a message, I got worried. What happened?"

 

"I'll explain everything in the morning. Can't we get some sleep? It’s the middle of the night."

 

"Alright. I'll have a servant show you to your room."

 

"But Zuzu, I do rather wish to share a bed with my husband. It has been too long since we've been together. I wish to feel your arms around me again," Sokka said, his eyes meeting mine.

 

"Such poetic speech my love. Come we will go to our bed," I said, taking Sokka's hand and leading him to our room.

 

I fell asleep that night with Sokka in my arms, praying to every deity I knew that this wasn't a dream.

 

…

 

I awoke alone the next morning. The other side of the bed was cold. It looked as if it had never been touched.

 

I cursed to myself. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

 

I quickly dressed in clothes for training and made my way to the training arena in the center of the palace. I need to destroy something.


	3. Chapter 3

After of an hour of training, I had to hold court.

 

As I passed the main gate on my way to my room to change into my royal robes, I saw a large disturbance.

 

"I have to see him! Let me in! I have to see Zuko!"

 

"Fire Lord Zuko isn't granting audiences yet. You have to wait your turn," a guard said calmly to the man yelling from the other side of the gate.

 

I approached the gate, hoping to stop this confrontation before it could get out of hand.

 

"What seems to be the problem here?" I asked the guard at the gate.

 

"This man claims he must have an audience with you right now Fire Lord Zuko," the guard said, bowing to me and pointing at the man.

 

The man was clearly not Fire Nation. He was shorter than most Fire Nation men and he was wearing blue Water Tribe clothing.

 

"Sokka?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

 

"Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed, a new light entering his eyes.

 

"Guard, why did you think it was a good idea to keep my husband out of the palace?" I questioned.

 

He blanched. "Sorry Fire Lord Zuko," he said. "Open the gate!" he called to the guards on the top of the wall.

 

"Zuko!" Sokka said, flying through the gate as soon as it was open wide enough.

 

"Sokka!" I said, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his hair. "I thought you were gone. You never sent any letters," I whispered into his hair.

 

"I told you I would come back Zuko," he murmured into my chest.

 

"Come on, Uncle will be eager to see you." I said, leading Sokka away, to the palace proper.

 

Sokka followed quietly. I knew he felt out of place in the Fire Nation, having fought against it for so long under my father.

 

"Uncle!" I called, seeing him almost as soon as we entered the palace.

 

"Zuko, you look excited," Uncle said. Then he saw Sokka, who was standing behind me. "Ah, and now I see why! It's good to have you back Sokka," Uncle said, pulling Sokka into a tight hug.

 

"It's good to be back Uncle. I've missed you all," Sokka said, hugging Uncle back.

 

"Where are Aang and Katara? I thought they would be with you," Uncle said, standing back and looking Sokka over.

 

"They had some shopping to do. Something about a big festival while they were going to be here," Sokka said, returning to my side.

 

"Oh yes, the Star Festival. Aang said Katara's been looking forward to this all year," Uncle laughed. "Why did you come ahead?"

 

"I have no interest in shopping and I couldn't wait to see Zuko," Sokka said, resting his head on my shoulder. "But the festival sounded like a lot of fun. Can we go Zuzu?" Sokka asked, looking up at me with large eyes.

 

"Of course we can go. We might even be able to get rid of the guards," I said, whispering the last part in his ear.

 

Sokka laughed. "That sounds wonderful. And I have a surprise for you. I got ahead of myself and left it with Aang and Katara," Sokka said, blushing brightly.

 

"You're more than enough for me," I said, wrapping my arm around Sokka's waist.

 

"Then you're going to love this even more," Sokka said, putting his head back on my shoulder.

 

Just then a servant came running up, looking rather flustered.

 

"Fire Lord Zuko, the Avatar and his wife have arrived," he said, "And your mother is with them."


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Sokka, who just shrugged a bit and looked up at me. Smiling he said, "And that's only Aang's part of your surprise."

 

"We'll be there in a minute. Tell my advisors that there will be no audiences today," I said to the servant as I made my way to my room to get cleaned up.

 

When I finally made my way to the library where Aang, Katara, and my mother were waiting, I was almost shaking with anticipation.

 

"Hello Aang, Katara," I said, giving Aang a nod and Katara a hug.

 

Then I turned to the room's third inhabitant. I hadn't seen her for about nine years, but she hadn't changed in all that time.

 

"Mom," I said, suddenly apprehensive.

 

"Zuzu!" she said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

 

I returned the hug, "I've missed you so much Mom," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

 

"I've missed you too Zuko. I'm so proud of you; I knew you would do the right thing."

 

I smiled softly. "I always tried to do what I thought you and Uncle would want me to do."

 

"And you did wonderfully. You have made a life for yourself," she said, giving me a smile. "And Sokka is a wonderful young man."

 

I felt my face blush bright red. "I'm glad you approve of him. He turned my life around," I said, "Where did Sokka get off to?"

 

"Here," Sokka said, coming around a bookshelf, carrying something gingerly in his arms.

 

"What have you got there?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist and looking at the bundle, which I could tell was a blanket wrapped carefully around something.

 

"This is my part of your surprise. Zuko, meet your son, Nariko," Sokka said, pulling the blanket back, showing a small baby boy.

 

"Sokka? How?" I asked, looking at the baby.

 

"It's a Water Tribe thing. If a man takes another man as a lover before he's 20, he can get pregnant," Sokka said quietly, his blue eyes growing large and moist.

 

"This is amazing Sokka!" I said, picking him up and carefully spinning him around the room. "How old is he?" I asked, setting him back on the ground.

 

"Three months. I had just gotten pregnant when I left. I would have come back sooner, but by the time I realized, it was too late to leave, the storm season had hit. When the storm season was over, I was eight months pregnant and then Nari was too young to make the trip from the Pole."

 

"You could have sent me a message. After the storm season. I would have come, you didn't have to do this alone," I said softly.

 

"I know you would have. But your country needed you. More than Nari and I did," Sokka said softly.

 

"Sokka, nothing is more important to me than you, you and Nari. You're my family and I love you," I said kissing him softly.

 

Sokka smiled, "I love you Zuzu."

 

"I love you too Sokka."


	5. Chapter 5

Several years later

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I found!"

 

I looked up from the book I had been reading to Nobuyuki to see Nariko running across the sand, Sokka in tow.

 

"What did you and Mommy get into this time?" Nobuyuki asked, looking up at her older brother, annoyed her story had been interrupted.

 

"Look at this, isn't it pretty?" Nariko asked, sticking out his tongue at his sister and showing me a rock that had an iridescent shine and rainbow colors. "Do you think Hanna will like it?"

 

" _I_ think Hanna will love it," Sokka said, flopping down on the blanket next to me.

 

"So do I," I said, closing the book and setting it aside. "Time to eat."

 

"But Daddy, what about the story? It was just getting to the good part," Nobuyuki complained, leaning against my arm.

 

"Yuck, kissy-face," Nari said, gagging.

 

"Nari, don't antagonize your sister. Kiki, we'll finish the book after lunch," I said, opening the picnic basket and passing out the sandwiches.

 

Sokka smiled, "Best picnic ever!"

 

And I had to agree.


End file.
